


Claim

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Anal Sex, Bonding, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sometimes, Sherlock needs to claim. John is glad to let him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 322





	Claim

John balanced on the balls of his feet, feeling the tension in the room as Sherlock faced the other alpha, laying things out. Lestrade was on the way, but he hadn’t arrived yet and John was waiting for a swing. 

It came a heartbeat later. Sherlock ducked but before he could respond John was already there, sweeping the woman’s legs from under her. 

She snarled and tried to come back at John but then Lestrade was there, hauling her back and making the arrest. 

Lestrade got her cuffed and passed her to Sally as Sherlock gave him the last few things he needed. Then Sherlock turned to John. 

John held his ground and met Sherlock’s gaze. 

“Just go home,” grumbled Lestrade, waving them off.

John led the way out the door, Sherlock close on his heels.

It took only a few moments for Sherlock to summon a cab. John could feel the nearness of Sherlock as they made their way through the busy streets. Now there was tension for an entirely different reason, a current running between them, humming as it looked for ground.

They reached Baker Street and Sherlock tossed the cab driver his money as John headed inside, knowing Sherlock would be close on his heels. He made it into the flat and then Sherlock was there, wrapping him in his arms and scenting him.

Arousal flared through him as Sherlock nibbled his bond mark. “You smell like her,” he growled.

“Going to do something about that?” asked John, pushing back against Sherlock’s erection.

“Bedroom,” said Sherlock, giving John a gentle push as he shrugged out of his coat.

John smiled as he obeyed, stripping off his clothes on his way down the hall, pulling off his socks as he climbed into bed.

Sherlock climbed in after him a moment later, pushing John down on his back and pinning his wrists as he kissed him.

John loved Sherlock like this, needy, desperate and hungry to stake his claim all over again. He let his thighs fall open, kissing Sherlock back.

Sherlock pressed two fingers into him. John broke the kiss to moan, arching into his touch. Sherlock kissed down his throat, his chest, letting go of his wrists as he moved down his body, finally swallowing around his cock.

John groaned softly, hands in Sherlock’s hair as his alpha added another finger, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

Finally, Sherlock released his cock with a pop, wiping his mouth and moving back up to kiss John as he pushed into him.

Sherlock was overwhelming, taking him hard. John raked his nails down his back, needed to stake his own claim. 

They breathed heavily as they moved together. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's hips, encouraging him deeper. 

Sherlock panted into John's skin giving himself over to instinct and need. John moaned as his cock dragged against Sherlock's skin, every shift and thrust sending another arc of pleasure. 

Finally, Sherlock pulled out and rolled John onto hands and knees, plunging back into him as he prepared to bite and covering him with his body.

"Yeah, Sherlock," whispered John, a heartbeat before Sherlock's teeth pierced his skin. They moaned in unison, the pain and pleasure of bond sending them both into ecstacy.

When John came back to himself he was lying on his side, Sherlock spooned around him and nuzzling his mark.

"Mine," muttered John, bringing Sherlock’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles.

"Yours," agreed Sherlock, wrapping his other arm around him and holding him close. John drifted off to sleep, sated and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fic, unbetad, so any errors are mine


End file.
